Hearts open
by Angel's demonic shadow 26
Summary: Godzilla comes across Zilla in a wounded state and takes a liking in her. I do not own any of the characters featured in this story. Mild language will be present. Godzilla x Zilla fanfic.
1. What's a king without a queen

Godzilla swam across the ocean away from Japan, he was on his way to the USA. He picked up a scent, one that oddly smelt fimilliar and amazing. It smelled like him but more female-like. It was addicting, he had to find the source. Usually he wouldn't be so worked up about another monster in the world, usually he would think of it as another rival to his title, but this female, her scent was different, it made his emotions go nuts, he feels- no, he has the need to meet her. His heart raced as he approached the island that the smell radiated off of. 'Damn, I hope it's not Mothra trying to lure me out again' he thought.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Zilla rested in her cave, after her encounter with the humans in New York, she was badly injured. She took a missile to the side of her torso, she only survived because she played dead, if she didn't they certainly would have killed her, she was also sad do to the loss,of her beloved children, she couldn't believe it, she trusted that reporter, but then he killed her kin, she felt like she couldn't trust anyone at the moment. She then perked up her head, she picked up a scent, a male scent, the most odd part was that it was similar to hers. despite her wound, Zilla stood up and walked out of the cave. When she got out, she saw something that really confused her, another beast. He was almost similar to her, but it had crystal looking spines and had a little humanoid like posture on how he stood up, but beside that, the rest of him was like her, a giant lizard.

She then approached him out of curiosity, but she was careful, she was already wounded, and she was taking a major risk by approaching him to see if he was friend or foe. She had to be ready for a fight if he was hostile.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Godzilla saw the female walk to him, he was about to walk to her but then heard her growl In hostility when he lifted his leg, "Don't even Move a single muscle" she said, Malice was in her voice. he then saw the bloodied gash on her side, He now knew why she was so hostile, she didn't trust him yet, and she is playing it safe due to her wound. He decided to do what she said, and stood still.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Zilla stood in front of him and examined him. He seemed strong, very strong. She looked into his eyes and saw many things in them, they shined with bravery and pride. She then saw that he did exactly what she told him to do, to not move an inch. She was impressed by his listening skills. She then realized who this lizard was... Godzilla, the very being she was named after by the humans before her name was devoted to Zilla, based off the Human chatter she occasionally heard, while incognito, was that he was the king of monsters. 'What the hell is he doing here' she thought, "Why are you here, shouldn't you be in Japan?" She questions the king with a low growl that signaled that he was aloud to talk and move again. Godzillas muzzle got close to hers, "I'm here for... You, my dear" he cooed with a seductive growl. Zilla's facial scales turned red, out of fear of the possibility of him wanting to kill her like he did to the other Monsters that challenged him and his title, and out of embarrassment due to the possibility that he was here becuase he smelled her and realized she was in heat. "M-me, what for" she was now nervous. Godzilla's muzzle touched her's and he slightly nuzzled her, she then realized that he was here for the ladder, "somthing I never thought I would ever do to another Kiju in my life" he said, he then preformed an Action with her that humans call, a kiss.

Zilla blushed, she never thought of actually attracting another male in her life, especially him of all creatures, she actually thought he would want to kill her for being called the same name as him because he would of took it as a challenge, the only reason she laid eggs in the first place was because she was pregnant when she was turned into the lizard she is now. None the less, she was relieved by two things, one was that he wasn't here to hurt her more, but to basically ask her to be his mate, and the seconded was now she can be less on edge while she heals. After the kiss broke, he nuzzled her cheek again, "there is nothing to be embarrassed of, you should actually be glad, when I first herd of you, thought you were another male trying to steal my identity" he chuckled, Zilla was relaxed a bit, he was a lot nicer than what the humans say about him, he was actually like her, a kind gentle giant that is just trying to survive in this world of hate, but the only difference is that he was the king of monsters And was a lot more of a, kick *** first ask questions later Kiju.

Godzilla nuzzled Zilla, "now, lets go back to your cave, your still wounded, you are in no condition to swim or do anything rash! you need rest" he said calmly, now that She was his "Queen", he was going to do everything in his power to keep her safe. The two went back to Zilla's cave, and laid down next to each other. Zilla cuddled up into Godzilla's arms, she felt his warm scales touch her. For once in her life, Zilla felt safe, safe within the embrace of the king of monsters, her love, her Godzilla.

**A/N Ok, that was a good start, this is not a One shot, I got plenty of bullets for this story. I'm actually surprised that rarely anyone tried this Idea. See you next chapter, and at Godspeed!**


	2. Arrival

It has been three weeks since they met, Zilla's wound is almost completely healed and godzilla has been making sure she didn't do anything rash. Zilla was now allowed to finally leave the cave and move around. It would only be a matter of time until she was ready to travel to Monster island.

Early on in his second week with Zilla, godzilla decided to take her back to his home territory, it was to dagerous to stay close to America, based off her history with the americains, if they found out she was still alive they would surly wont hesitate to take action to kill her, and she isn't as durable as him yet so the risks would be very high if they did decide to hunt her Down. They couple decided that once Zilla was in a good enough condition to travel, the two would head out right away. Now it was almost time to leave now that Zilla is almost ready for travel.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Today was the day... They would finally head out to monster island, Zilla seemed nervous. "Hey, no need to be nervous my dear, I'm right here with you" Godzilla said, nuzzling her in the process. Zilla relaxed a little, "thank you" she said nuzzling him back. With that, the two lizards started there long swim across the ocean.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Mothra smiled at the image she's seeing, She feels happy to see the hole in Godzilla's heart be finally filled by this female. Maybe finally, the rage will stop, and Godzilla's wrath will cease. She mentally giggled at the thought, of godzilla, of all monsters, being tame for once in his life. 'Godzilla, tame? hehehehehe~ the day Godzilla will be tame is the day Ghidorah stops attempting to enslave the world' she thought happily, she then flew off too check on her two eggs, to make sure a certain Kaiju was keeping his eight grubby legs off of them.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Zilla felt like she could drop at any second, when Godzilla said that it was going to be a nonstop trip, he wasn't joking. They have been swimming for three days straight. She then saw an island in the distance, it had that tropical feeling to it, as they reached the shore, Zilla was awestruck by the scene she is looking at, a beat afoul island with a bunch of plant life.

"this is... Just wow" she said, Godzilla smirked at her reaction, "yup, beautiful isn't it, i knew you would like it here" he said as he nuzzled her cheek, "So... I take it that you found what your looking for?" A voice said. The two looked up to see a oversized pyrodactyl perched on top of a giant rock.

"Have you been sitting there waiting for our arrival? Rodan?" Godzilla asked with a growl, he shook his head, "no, I just saw you off in the distance, so who is the girl over there, she looks a lot like you but-... Ohhhhhhhh" said the dino in realization.

Godzilla was now aware that Rodan caught on to his relationship with Zilla, 'please for the love of Kami, Rodan, if you say anything stupid so help me... You will feel a fire breath penetrating your skull' he mentally threatened. Rodan smirked, "soo have you two..." Godzilla cuts off his sentence, "I think you have done enough! Rodan! I recommend leaving, Now" he growled, Rodan knew he had overstayed his welcome and took to the skies.

Zilla yawned, "it's getting late" she said, Godzilla gestured her to follow him, "come over here, you can stay with me" he said, the two then walked off to a giant cave to stay the night. The two lay down, Zilla snuggling close to her mate. His chest felt so warm, she liked the feeling, of being in his arms, being in his care. she loves it, she loves him, and she wouldn't like it any other way.

**A/N Ok, tell me how you liked this chapter, and don't forget to Fav and Follow. see ya next time, and at Godspeed!**


End file.
